


just you and me

by virotutis



Series: and, with your hands in mine [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, M/M, implied momota kaito/harukawa maki, its just an au where nothing BAD happens EVER just let me have this!!!, theres absolutely like no plot at all im Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: “Neither of uswanta penthouse, Momota-kun. This is the one Kokichi likes,” he replied simply. “That’s good enough for me.”Momota made a face and shuddered. “Ugh.I’m never going to get used to you calling him that, Shuichi.Kokichi,of all things...”“Well, it’s not like I can keep calling him Ouma-kun anymore.” Shuichi held back a laugh and only smiled before he waved his hand, drawing attention to the golden band wrapped tight around his ring finger. “Considering that IamOuma now too.”





	just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc im sick and had nothing better to do? i might write more but like, i dont really have any ideas right now so if you have any hmu. 
> 
> tumblr: [hotsuins](http://hotsuins.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [dragonstreams](http://twitter.com/dragonstreams)

The place they decide to get is small and much more pricey than it probably deserves to be.

It’s a tiny 1LDK apartment that’s smack in the middle of the city with pale green walls that were thin enough that during the night they could hear everything that went on with the college student that lived next door.

It had been advertised as furnished but the couch that sat in the living room was clearly old and needed to be replaced fairly soon and the less said about what the condition of the bed was, the better. The place itself was not the most impressive.

Kokichi had immediately called it “a complete and utter shithole with no redeemable features,” with a bored look on his face when they had first walked through the door. The landlord choked on their own spit at the remark, coughing wildly.

They had turned to Shuichi with wild eyes, clearly looking for help, but there was nothing he could do, exactly. That was just how Kokichi was. Shuichi gave them an apologetic smile and shrugged before he followed Kokichi into the apartment.

He took in the flaws with a critical eye as they looked and quietly mentioned them to Kokichi, whose expression grew more and more unimpressed with every word he heard. The landlord looked close to having a full-blown panic attack by the time they were done.

Kokichi’s expression had stayed practically blank until the very end, when the landlord, sweaty and anxious beyond words, nervously and very reluctantly asked them what they thought of the property, and a broad, almost giddy grin had begun to spread across his face instead.

“I love it!” he said, and the landlord looked close to having a conniption. “It’s absolutely perfect! You said moving in immediately is fine, right? We’ll take it right now!”

Shuichi raised a hand to hide his smile. “We can finish moving in by the end of the night, if you have the paperwork with you right now.”

There really wouldn’t be very much for them to carry and unpack. The two of them only really had two bags of clothes and maybe less than five boxes of things to their name that they needed to bring over.

They would definitely would need help replacing the couch and bed though. As Kokichi went off with the disgruntled landlord to fill out the rent agreement forms, Shuichi pulled out his phone to make phone calls.

“Hello? Momota-kun? Are you free this afternoon?”

 

.

 

“Seriously?” Momota asked, as he looked around their new apartment. They had finally finished moving the boxes upstairs and Kokichi was downstairs with Gonta, waiting for the couch they had bought earlier to arrive. “You’re really choosing this place, Shuichi? You could definitely afford somewhere better.”

More preoccupied with unpacking the kitchen equipment that Toujou had gifted them than the conversation, Shuichi had only let out a quiet noncommittal hum. “What do you mean?”

“It’s kind of a real dump,” Momota pointed out frankly. He rose an eyebrow. “You’re loaded, Shuichi. You could rent out a penthouse if you wanted to.”

Shuichi put down the pan he was holding and turned to Momota, shrugging. That technically was true. His parents were the ones with the money, not him. Still, they liked to send him large amounts every now and then and offer to buy him things.

They _had_ actually offered to buy him and Kokichi a penthouse apartment when they first heard from his uncle that Shuichi was looking for a new apartment, and Shuichi and Kokichi had refused.

He really didn’t want to rely on his parents, and Kokichi had claimed that “half the fun of apartment searching was running into the real shitholes worthy of posts on Reddit and finding a corpse hidden inside the couch.”

Shuichi was not sure what part of that was supposed to be fun, but whatever. It kept Kokichi entertained as they went through different apartments to find a place they were both satisfied with.

He himself really wasn’t all that picky about what he wanted in a home. All he really needed was a permanent place he could come back to with working electricity, heat, and water that would keep him warm and dry when it rained.

Before his parents had dropped him off to live with his uncle, Shuichi had been with them as they trotted around the globe for work. From four to eight, he had lived almost exclusively in hotel rooms and the occasional motel room when they were on the road.

They had been to enough bad hotels in his lifetime to know not to be too picky about where to sleep. It was one of the few good lessons his parents had taught him, no matter how inadvertently it had been.

Kokichi though, however, _was_ finicky about what he liked and what he wanted, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone who spent any amount of time with him. This had been the seventh property they had seen that day and their search started a full month ago.

If this apartment was the one that Kokichi wanted, then it was the one they were getting.

“Neither of us _want_ a penthouse, Momota-kun. This is the one Kokichi likes,” he replied simply. “That’s good enough for me.”

Momota made a face and shuddered. “ _Ugh_. I’m never going to get used to you calling him that, Shuichi. _Kokichi,_ of all things...”

“Well, it’s not like I can keep calling him Ouma-kun anymore.” Shuichi held back a laugh and only smiled before he waved his hand, drawing attention to the golden band wrapped tight around his ring finger. “Considering that I _am_ Ouma now too.”

“ _Don’t_ remind me. Please. I still can’t believe that you and Ouma actually got hitched and told _no one_ about it.”

Shuichi shrugged again. “I thought we sent out e-mails to everyone.”

“ _Ouma_ sent out e-mails. All it had in the message box was two ring emojis, fifteen firecrackers and twenty exclamation marks. We didn’t even know what that meant until you sent out a text saying that you were going to be out of the country for your honeymoon!”

Momota looked legitimately hurt, and Shuichi felt a pang of guilt stab through him. He cared for Momota and considered him one of Shuichi’s best friends, but it was definitely for the best that he wasn’t there for the marriage.

“Sorry,” he said, and couldn’t maintain eye contact with Momota anymore. His hand twitched, automatically reaching up towards his head. He lowered it.

Kokichi and Momota had never really buried the hatchet; even now, years after high school, they still didn’t get along too well. Momota would try to keep the fighting to a minimum if Shuichi was in the room with them, but it was fairly obvious that it was a struggle for him to do so.

Momota wasn’t the only one out of their friends that wasn’t too fond of Kokichi either. Shuichi was more than sixty percent sure that Chabashira had at least three plans to murder and dispose of Kokichi’s body in preparation for the day that he’d go too far teasing Yumeno.

It wasn’t much of a surprise, really. Kokichi wasn’t the easiest person to like and had a tendency to antagonize people both intentionally and _un_ intentionally. He picked fights as if he would drop dead if he didn’t have at least one person cursing his name every hour.

Having Kokichi be responsible for the cryptic announcement was an intentional move on their part.

He loved his friends dearly and knew that Kokichi did too, in his own way, but Shuichi hadn’t exactly want to associate the general chaos that occurred whenever all sixteen of them were together with his wedding day.

Things tended to get… pretty rowdy when they were all together, to say the least. He really didn’t need someone getting up and trying to strangle Kokichi while they were in the middle of reciting their vows.

Thankfully, Kokichi had agreed that he wasn’t very interested in that happening either, even if he would’ve found it funny. That was the reason why they had decided to get married before going to tell any of their friends.

When the idea had come up, Kokichi said that he would be more than fine with actually not telling any of them until much later on in their lives, or if ever at all.

(“It’d be funny,” he insisted then, grinning wildly. “Consider this: Akamatsu-chan asking us if we’ve ever considered getting married to each other, and us telling her that we’ve been married for the past five years. Think about what the look on her face would be like!”

“Akamatsu-san would kill us both. You first, then me. And everyone would help.” Shuichi had told him and most definitely did _not_ consider actually going through with that idea for at least half of a second.)

Momota sighed heavily, the sound attracting Shuichi’s attention, and leaned against the kitchen wall. “Well, whatever,” he said, “I guess that’s water under the bridge now. I think I can get why you didn’t tell any of us. Especially since it’s, you know, _Ouma_.”

He trailed off, huffed out another sigh, and reached up to scratch at his head. “Honestly, I don’t think I’m ever going to understand _why_ you like Ouma. He makes you happy though, right? Then that’s all that matters. I’m glad for both of you, Shuichi.”

Shuichi took in a deep breath. “He does,” he admitted quietly, staring down at his ring and running his thumb over it.  

Kokichi had pulled it out one morning when they were both lazing about in bed and before he had grabbed one of Shuichi’s hands and asked him, very quietly, if he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together just like this.

He couldn’t meet Shuichi's eyes, and there had been a slight tremble in his hands that he couldn’t quite still. Shuichi himself had bedhead and didn’t even have pants on, but it had been easily one of the best moments of his life.

He had squeezed Kokichi’s hand and reached out to cup his cheek. There had been no other answer Shuichi could have given him besides a firm _yes_ , _of course_ , before pulling him in for a kiss that turned into two, and then three and four and more, until they both lost track.

The answer would always be the same.

“He can be a handful a lot of the time, I admit, and annoys me on a daily basis and makes me want to pull my hair out sometimes but I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life. He makes me laugh harder than I ever have before and every now and then, when I’m with him, I think that no matter what happens, I’ll be okay as long as I’m with him.”

Momota blinked, before he laughed. “I didn’t take you for a romantic, Shuichi.”

“Ah, no.” Shuichi laughed too, trying to ignore the heat of his face. He had definitely said more than he should’ve. “That’s actually more of Kokichi’s thing, actually. You should have heard the wedding vows. I think he made my mom cry a little bit.”

He had definitely made _Shuichi_ cry at the very least. Kokichi was always good with words, but it was the sincerity and honesty that shone in his eyes when he had spoken, something that didn’t often make an appearance, that did it for him.

“What, _seriously_?” Momota’s eyebrows practically rose to his scalp. He grimaced. “ _Ouma_? A romantic? Him, of all people?”

Shuichi nodded and would have said more, but then Kokichi had burst through the front door. Momota startled at the loud bang that echoed through the apartment as the door swung open and bumped his skull against the wall.

He started cursing wildly, rubbing at the back of his head as Kokichi gasped dramatically and pointed at the two of them. Shuichi only rose an eyebrow.

“Shuichi!” Kokichi called out, with tears beginning to brim in his eyes. “I can’t believe you! We only just got married and you’re already bringing different men home! How _could_ you? Did what we have mean nothing to you?!”

“I think the couch is here, Momota-kun,” Shuichi said to Momota, completely ignoring everything Kokichi had just said. “Is your head alright?”

“Uh, Shuichi?” Kokichi said.

“I’m fine,” Momota insisted, also ignoring Kokichi. He let Shuichi come to over inspect the injury. “It’s just a bump! Nothing can take out Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars!”

Shuichi frowned and gently prodded at the injury. Good; there was no blood. “I don’t think that was hard enough for you to get a concussion, thankfully. You should definitely put some ice on it later. I can call Harukawa-san to come and get you.”

“I’m fine! Really! You really don’t need to call Harumaki! It’s just a fleshwound! Please don’t tell her.”

“Shuuuuuichi,” Kokichi tried again. He came over and draped himself over Shuichi’s back, nuzzling against his neck. “Pay attention to me!”

Shuichi shivered, pushing Kokichi’s face away, and cleared his throat. “Harukawa-san would kill me if you got hurt and I intentionally didn’t tell her. Or at least attack with the intention to maim. Why don’t you want me to tell her? Did you two get in another fight?”

Momota said nothing. That was enough of a confession for Shuichi. He sighed loudly, shaking his head and made a note to call Harukawa and see if he could find out what had happened.

“It’s nothing,” Momota insisted again, sighing. “Just… don’t call her. She’d just fuss, you know? I don’t need her to be worried about me. I’m fine. I’ve always been fine.”

“Well, maybe she wouldn’t be worried if she could be sure you were being honest with her about your health! Lies are no basis for a relationship, Momota-chan!” Kokichi piped in over Shuichi’s shoulder, very unnecessarily.

Oh no, Shuichi thought as Momota’s jaw clenched and he opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by a loud heavy _thump_ and they all turned to the source.

Gonta blinked at them, having just set down the couch in the living room. “Oh, is… Gonta, um, interrupting something?”

“No,” Shuichi answered immediately, forcing a smile and walked over towards Gonta, taking Kokichi with him. “Thank you so much for helping us move, Gonta-kun.”

“It is nothing! A gentleman always helps his friends!”

“Well, honestly all you’re really good for is manual labor,” Kokichi said, smiling cheerfully as he gave Gonta a thumbs up. “But, yeah. Thanks too, I guess.”

Letting out a loud sigh, Shuichi stared up at the ceiling. This marriage was definitely going to be a long one.


End file.
